Gaming systems are prevalent in today's computing environments. Game consoles are typically closed systems that only allow signed games controlled by hardware vendors to execute on such consoles. This restriction may be done for various reasons, whether to preserve the business model of having a tightly controlled environment for publishers, where piracy of intellectual property is kept to a minimum, or controlling the types games that can be played on a gaming system, for instance, to allow content that meets parental expectations for children playing such content. Additionally, allowing signed code to run helps to control and mitigate the potential for cheating on games in an online community, where certain assumptions, such as community scores or digital currency, are essential to be accurate.
However, these tight restrictions present on game consoles prevent the larger creative community as a whole from developing games or game-like applications on closed game consoles. Thus, it is important to address the need of allowing developers, gamers, general hobbyist, and student game developer communities, among others, to write games for a traditionally closed system. Additionally, it is important to address the problem of a burgeoning market of homebrew developers who spend the time and effort in order to hack game consoles in order to allow the running of unsigned code on such consoles (when they otherwise wouldn't have to expand such time and effort with the presently disclosed subject matter, below).